To Live with Your Captor
by CeCeRox
Summary: Hisoka is abandoned after an attack on Mefiu. He believes he'll never see Tsuzuki again and gives up trying to find him. One winter night when Hisoka wishes to die again a certain doctor appears. I don't own Yami no Matsuei
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka moaned as the ice bed pierced through his feeble skin. Tsuzuki was going to find him he knew it. Ever since the attack on Mefiu all of the shinigami had been seperated. Hisoka rolled over trying to get comfortable which he knew was impossible. The winter snow was mercilous on his fragile body. He had been living on the streets for several months now. Hisoka was about to give up on life when a familiar aura hit his senses. Dark and distrubed feelings clouded Hisoka's thoughts. He knew it could only belong to one person. Muraki.

* * *

"Hello boy."

"Get away!"

Muraki laughed at Hisoka's common reaction. He knew luring him in wouldn't be easy but the boy was making this too fun! Muraki knelt down and attempted to grab Hisoka but his attempt was immediately followed with a kick to the shin. Muraki backed away from his victim and stood on the other end of the alleyway.

"Fine don't accept my help! I'll be on my way then."

Hisoka didn't budge as Muraki gradually left the alley turning back to look at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Muraki paused and then smirked, knowing the boy couldn't resist pestering him. He turned around and smiled evilly at the boy.

"What ever do you mean?"

Hisoka glared at the nonchalant doctor, knowing he was pulling some kind of act.

"You never bother me unless you want something! Spit it out already!"

Muraki chuckled as he approached Hisoka once more and replied,"I was actually hoping to harass your partner but as I can see he's not here."

Hisoka tried not to be bothered by Muraki's words but he knew the sick doctor loved to pester Tsuzuki in his free time.

"Well you're out of luck...I don't know where he is."

Muraki was baffled by the response but decided to use it to his advantage.

"But I'm so bored and the only other thing I like to do when I'm bored is well...you know."

Hisoka tried to hide it but he was scared. He knew exactly what Muraki was talking about. Murder. Why did the sadistic doctor have to bring that up?

"I'll stop you!"

"How? You're completely useless without your partner."

That stung Hisoka but he wouldn't let the doctor know that. He stood his ground and was looked ready to attack. Hisoka pounced ready to land a punch to Muraki's face when he suddenly felt sick. Instead of punching him he fell into his arms.

"Uh..."

Hisoka could feel a syringe entering his body he groaned as he was lifted up. He could feel that he was moving but he couldn't see.

"There, there Hisoka I'm so glad you decided to take Tsuzuki's place!" Muraki astounded.

Before Hisoka could respond he fainted in Muraki's arms.

* * *

"Hello? Where am I?" Hisoka inquired.

The room was pitch black but he could tell he was on something. He felt his body and tell he was placed in new clothes and that he was tucked in a bed.

"I'm glad you're up."

Hisoka spun around to find the lights on and Muraki sitting in a Victorian styled chair staring at him lovingly.

"Where the hell am I?"

Muraki laughed again and stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"All dolls return back to their creators Hisoka! Even lost ones."


	2. Chapter 2

The growling of Hisoka's became more ferocious as he waited impatiently for Muraki. Muraki swore he'd be back with food in an hour but the man was known for being dishonest. Hisoka emerged from his bed and explored the room, Muraki had so kindly locked him in. There was gianormous window with a view of a garden. He also had a bathroom connected to his sleeping chamber with no windows. It was obvious why there were hardly any windows. More windows mean't more ways for him to escape. Hisoka took his usual position curled up to ledge of the window to ponder on his escape plan. He could always break the window and risk the injury of jumping. He was a shinigami after all he could easily heal. Hisoka nodded in approval of his brillance. Hisoka stood up and retrieved a large book that was stashed under his bed. He hurled it at the window expecting a shatter but the act was returned with silence. Hisoka peered at the perfectly fine window. Hisoka stamped his foot at the ground like a child.

"No! NO! NO! It was suppose to break!"

Hisoka was outraged! The damn thing didn't break! How could that be? It was just a plain, old window. Hisoka's confidence returned as he had another idea. Hisoka walked to the fartherest part of the room and charged. He braced himself for the fall to the flower beds but instead plumted back to the hardwood floor. Hisoka's head was pulsating now. It rapids pressure caused Hisoka's head to spin.

"Uh!" He moaned.

The jangling of keys could be heard on the other end of the room. The key wielder entered the room somewhat surprised at the scene.

"What has my naughty doll been doing?" He cooed.

Hisoka could hear the ruffling of grocery bags and his body leaving the floor.

"No! No! I want to leave!" Hisoka cried.

A soft chuckle escaped Muraki's lips as he kissed him.

"Now now my doll you can't leave yet!"

Hisoka heard the bathroom door open and bath water running. Muraki reached for Hisoka's shirt and heard a deafening cry.

"No! NO! NO! NO more!" Hisoka cried.

Hisoka was in the fetile position crying now. Muraki laughed as he threw Hisoka into the water. Looks like someone else had tainted his memory of the sakura tree. Hisoka didn't respond to well to his vigorous bath distributed by his captor either. He was still shivering as he was placed back into the bed. Muraki caressed his cheek and whispered,"Looks like I have a few more things to do with you to erase that memory!"


End file.
